Kung Fu Panda 3:My Strange Dreams
by wildkratticusfever
Summary: Hey guys I've been having crazy dreams about Kung Fu Panda 3(Maybe its because I can't wait for it).Anyway i've having really strange but kinda cute
1. Leaving part 1

**Hey guys I've been having strange dreams about the third one maybe it's because I love it sooo much,but any way I had this strange dream and please let me know if you think it will happen and Please be HONEST**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Kung Fu Panda**

**Enjoy!**

"Hey son can I speak with you?"The big panda asked.

"Uh...sure dad?"Po answered and walked away.

"Son I know you love it here and I could probalby could tell you like that Tigress girl over there"His dad said pointing behind him at that Po blushed"But you need to come home where you can be safe from all dangers, Shen might be gone but I have a feeling others are after its your choice son"The panda said**(I don't really remember the name from my dream& please note that every single line isn't just like I dreamed it).**

"Let me think about it dad"The panda respected this and let it walked down the halls of the barracks when he heard a voice coming from Tigress room.

"I would never LOVE that panda!"He heard Tigress's say his heart shattered and decieded to leave for he thought if he left she would be happier.

"Come on Tigress just admitted it you love him no need to hide it."Viper said.

"Yeah besides we saw you two were about to kiss"Monkey said.

"And the look in both of your eyes"Viper brought up Tigress remmembered how much Po made her laugh and how he was the first person who when they met wasn't afraid of she smiled at this but Viper noticed this."You should probably tell him before something bad happens"

"Yeah but what if it ruins our friendship?"Tigress asked.

"Oh it won't trust us"Crane said.

"Yeah. I mean he DID hug you he did master inner peace to protect you."Mantis of a sudden they heard Po talking with his dad in the hall way.

"Alright Po we're leaving early in the morning"

"Ok dad."Po said and walked to his room to pack.

"Going anywhere Po?"Tigress asked as she walked in.

"Yeah"Po responded not wanting to look at her.

"Mind telling me where?"She asked.

"To live at the panda village"he answered.

"The Panda Village?"She asked confused"But don't you like it here?"

" there's a certain someone who doesn't like me for me"Po said looking at her coldly.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I thought I was acctually in LOVE with you Tigress!But looks like I'm still a big, fat, stupid PANDA for you"Po said"Looks like I made the wrong choice for the TENTH time in know I was only going to mary that goat girl cause I thought you didn't love me looks like I was right."

"Po I-"Tigress began till Po cut her.

"I'm leaving Tigress and thats final"Po said and closed the door on her.

"So what happened?"Viper asked.

"Nothing"Tigress was all that she said and walked to her just stood there in confussion then Master Shifu came and told them that Po was leaving._So thats what was bothering Tigress._Viper thought

The next morning...

"Bye guys"Po said his last good byes."Bye Tigress."

"Good bye Po hope...you find what you've been looking for your whole life you're panda family."Tigress said trying not to cry Po left with his dad but before Po left he gave Tigress a kiss in the cheek and whispered"I left some thing for you in your room"Tigress was shocked by the kiss but wasn't really bothered by left with a smile and Tigress ran to her room soon as she got there there was a small box on her bed with a note

_Hey Ti, _

_By the time you read this I would of already of left but all those words I told you yesturday I was just trying to tell you that I love you with all my heart I heard your conversation with the rest of the five but if you don't love me than I understand if you trow away your present I understand you like it._

_Love you forever,_

_Po_

Tigress cried as she oppened that box it reaveld a buetiful nectlace Viper came in and saw the buetiful nectlace in her hands.

"Where did you get that Tigress?"Viper asked.

"Po"Tigress responded Viper was surprised that Po would give Tigress the most expensive jewl in all of china,but how did po get it?

* * *

**Well thats when my alarm went of I hope it does brothers say that I'm too crazy If I have other strange dreams I'll for sure put them up.**


	2. Leaving part 2

**Hey guys this is the second part hope you like 's basicly Po and Tigress singing(I know crazy to have them singing in the movie But I'm like that it would be cute if they sang).**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Kung Fu Panda**

**Enjoy!**

"Welcome to you're new home son"Po's dad looked around._I hope Tigress liked her present._Po thought."Is something wrong son?"

"No dad everything is fine"Po assured.

"Alright son but let me know if something is bothering you"His nodded and they left to unpack po's things.

* * *

{At the Jade palace}

Tigress was at the trainning hall, trainning of course, but wasn't concentrating on anything only thinking of Po._Why did you have to leave Po!Please come back._She begged.

"Maybe if I sing it'll calm me down"She said to herself and began to sing

**Tigress:**You're not not even that far away

I know I see you soon enough

It's right to miss someone so

much

Its sounds so crazy

& you're my baby

& I know sometimes we gotta go

I gotta hit the road

You gotta work overload.

**Po:**I'm thinking about you

You're thinking about me

Im half you

You're half me

**Tigress:**& I never thought it would be

so hard

**Both:**When we're apart

**Po:**I try to block it out but I can't

Help but think about ya

**Tigress:**With you and me I only feel one thing

& never thought it would be

So hard

**Both:**When we're apart

**Po:**No I never thought it could be

So hard

**Tigress:**But you aint even far

**Both:**You aint even far

**Po:**You aint even far

**Tigress:**You aint even far

**Both:**So why is it so hard;

No I never thought it would be so hard

You aint even far

**Tigress:**How I wish time would stop

so we wouldn't waste it

Nothing but Patience

No more waiting for you to come

Home to me

**Po:**Nobody taking the time that

Belongs to me

And you know whenever I leave

With you is where I wish that I

could be

**Both:**Yeahh, Yeahh

Ohh, Ohh

Yeahh, Yeahh

**Tigress:**& I never thought it would be

so hard

**Both:**When we're apart

**Po: **I try to block it out but I can't

Help but think about ya

With you and me I only feel one thing

& never thought it would be

So hard

**Both:**When we're apart

**Tigress: **No I never thought it could be

So hard

But you aint even far

**Both:**You aint even far

**Po:**You aint even far

**Tigress:**You aint even far

**Both:**So why is it so hard;

No I never thought it would be so hard

You aint even far

**Tigress:**Ain't trying to complain

Baby wrecking my brain

Got my call under my pillow

Wanna see your name come up

**Po:**yeah

**Tigress:** And I don't care what nobody say

I would see you every day if I had my way

**Both:**How I miss your face, the way

Your lips taste

**Po:**You aint even far

Who would of thought it would

be so hard

**Tigress:**& never thought it would be

So hard

**Both:**When we're apart

**Po:**I try to block it out but I can't

Help but think about ya

With you and me I only feel one thing

& never thought it would be

So hard

**Both:**When we're apart

**Tigress: **No I never thought it could be

So hard

But you aint even far

**Both:**You aint even far

**Po:**You aint even far

As the she finished singing she couldn't but smile at the necklace Po gave her and hoped he would change his mind and come back to her.

* * *

{At the village}

"Dad mind if I go back I know I just got here and everything but.."Po began"I really miss my friends, espacially Tigress"His father smiled.

"Sure son whatever you want but promise you'll come by once in awhile"

"I promise"Po hugged his father and left.

"Aww, cheer up Tigress"Viper began.

"Yeah besides he did say he was going to visit."Mantis continued.

"I know,but..."Tigress began when they heard a knock Crane flew over and opened it Tigress was wide eyed when she saw Po standing there."PO!"She cheered in joy and hugged him.

"Whoo!"Po said surprised that Tigress was the first to greet him."Hey Tigress I didn't think you would be first to gre-mph"Po said but was stopped by Tigress when she pressed her lips against his he was bit surprised but everyone else for they all knew Tigress loves Po weren't surprised ast all Tigress realsed the kiss Po was still a bit shocked."Uh...did you just-"

"Yes Po I never really wanted you leave really I love you I really do?"Tigress said he smiled at her and kissed was a bit surprised but melted into the kiss.

* * *

**Well there it is part 2 hoped you like it in the next chapter he'll explain how he got that very expensive Review(If you want you can give me Ideas that would be a big help)**


	3. The necklace

**The necklace**

"So Po about that necklace how did you get it?"Viper asked.

"Well really I got it from my dad"Po said "It used to belong to my mom it goes way back actually..."

_Flashback(one thosand years ago)_

_"Your majesty we have found a jewl"The wolf said. The king wolf looked at the jewl it was the most butiful thing anyone has ever seen._

_"It's..."The king wolf couldn't think of anything to discribe the priceless jewl._

_"What should we do with it sir?" the wolf asked._

_"Put it somewhere safe some where where noone could find it"The king wolf day the head wolf was indanger of dying of a deadly disease until Po's great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great**(thats enough greats')**grandfather came and gave a poison that cured him."Thank you take this jewl as a reward"_

_"Thank you I am honored"The panda answered taking the jewl_

_End of Flashback_

"It's a really ancient artifact my dad said only give to the women you truly love"Po said blushing a little.

"Wow your grandfather saved the kings life?"Monkey said still not believing it.

"Yeah"Po said

"And what's this about only giving it to the girl you love?"Viper said with a slight made Po blush a little looked at him and giggled a little because of how he looked.

"Uh..."Po couldn't think of anything to say to the guys espacially Tigress.

"Students!"They heard Shifu's voice._Phew saved by Shifu_.Po thought.**(Please note that Shifu already knows about Po coming back).**

"Yes master?"They all said in unsion as they got up and bowed.

"Po,Tigress I need to speak to rest of you may leave"Shifu said the rest of the Five left leaving the tree alone.

* * *

**Oh oh review hoped you enjoyed it**


	4. This is NOT a real chapter

**Hey people this isn't a real chapter but I'll try to update soon but right now I need your help!**

**I have this essay project due Monday and I need YOU to tell me things you see of: KINDNESS.**

**For example, coffee brought to sleepy person?Please send descriptions of it I really need your help!**

**Thanks! :-)**


	5. Blessings and Vission

**Hey guys thanks for the kindness suggestions my teacher loved them. Well anyways here is the next chap I still can't wait for the 3rd one dying here Jack Black said that it might come out next year(2014) at the earliest in December if not on 2015 on December either way it's towards the end of the year. Anyway on with the story.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Kung Fu Panda**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4:Blessing and Vision**

"What is it Master?"Po asked.

"I heard your conversation with the Five you two and I wasn't surprised."Master Shifu said. Po and Tigress gave a weird look **(I don't know how to discribe it bt imagined Po's look from the first one when Shifu tells Po to hit the dummy and Tigress look probably form the 'A Tigress Tale' when Po is fooling with the goat)**"Now I'm not saying I'm against it but Po if you hurt her in anyway..."Shifu started to threaten when Po interupted him.

"Don't worry Shifu why would I harm the girl I've always love since I first saw her when I was 5"Po said earning a surprised look from Shifu and Tigress.

"I thought you said you wanted to be my BEST friend since you were 5?"Tigress said.

"Well we were on a trip or as you said it 'Mission' and you were in bad mood"Po said.

"Well then you two can have my blessing but I have certain rules panda"Shifu said.

"Wait let me guess 1. No Romantic guestures in the training hall, 2. No sleeping in one anothers rooms over night and 3. No smoochy stuff in public"Tigress said.

"Wow you know them well"Shifu said and Po nodded in agreement.

"Well you do say the same things with other guys even though they're just friends!"Tigress said.

"Well yeah probably"Shifu said.

"Probably?"Po asked.

"More like all the time"Tigress said. All of the sudden they heard cheers outside.

"Shhh. Be quiet they might hear us"They heard Viper said. Shifu let out a sigh and walked towards the door let them in and left.

"You guys heard us."Mantis said.

"Preety much"Po said.

* * *

Shifu went to meditate in the rocks when flashes started.

_There was a female peackock that looked alot like Shen Distroying everything and everyone and was about to kill Tigress when Po saved her and got stabbed right on the 'heart' and died instantly. Tigress was crying next to him._

Shifu awoke before seeing what came next and went to tell his students.

* * *

**Well there you guys go sorry if the vision is crappy I'm really bad on them. Please Review I'll update as soon as I can**


	6. Author's Note IMPORTANT!

**Hey everyone it's Wildkratticusfever.**

**Look everyone I'm really sorry for not updating but my mind is telling me 3 different things**

**1: Continue the story the way it is**

**2: Change the story COMPLETELY**

**3: Let the readers decided **

**So i'm taking the third one. Let me know what you think **

**Should I continue how it is **

**or**

**Should I change EVERYTHING**

**p.s this goes for this one and Kung Fu Panda Style:Romeo and Juliet**


End file.
